


Date Night

by nothingeverlost



Series: The Librarian and the Bobbie [2]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV John is a wily old bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

"Hamish, it’s about time." John was waiting for him at the door, a pressed shirt in one hand and a sports coat in the other. "You’re late."

"Late?" Hamish blinked in confusion. "What am I…"

"Did you forget what night it was? You’ll have to change and be quick about it. The trousers you’re wearing will do, but that shirt’s got a coffee stain showing."

"It’s not coffee." He wrinkled his nose as he hung up his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. "Don’t ask, you really don’t want to know."

"Not to worry, I’ve ironed this one for you." TV John held out the shirt, taking the dirty one in exchange. "I’ll put this one in the machine to soak when you leave."

"Where am I…"

"You’re shoes are caked in mud, Hamish. One foot up on this stool here and I’ll brush them clean.

"Thank you. Pig farm," he said with a shake of his head. He could almost smell it still.

"I don’t think you need to mess with a tie, but do up that top button." John brushed off the mud, covering the patch of carpet with clumps of dirt. "I’ll vacuum when you leave. Other foot now."

"Make sure Wee Jock has his dinner too, won’t you?" Hamish did up the top button and slipped into the gray coat.

"Of course I will. You run along, now, and don’t worry about a thing. Wait." John stood, brushing off his trousers. "Don’t forget the flowers."

"The flowers?" He hadn’t noticed the bouquet on the table until his friend had drawn his attention to them. Wildflower, nothing fancy, but pretty enough he supposed.

"You can’t go on a first date without flowers, now can you? She’ll be waiting for you at the pub. You don’t want to keep her." He handed Hamish the flowers, and gave him a gentle nudge out the door.

"She?" Hamish asked as he stood on his front stoop.

"Belle, of course." The door was closed, and faint click telling him that it was locked as well. Which seemed odd until TV John’s words sunk in. A date. With Belle. He sure as hell would have remembered making that arrangement.

"Wiley old bastard," he muttered as he walked away. He should go in and give his friend a piece of his mind, but if John had planned this all that meant Belle was at the pub, waiting for him. He couldn’t hurt her by letting her think she’d been stood up.


End file.
